


[Vid] Big Red Boat

by Flummery



Series: Flummery Vids [7]
Category: Joan of Arcadia
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, First Love, Joyful, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Video, Vividcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 10:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17806157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flummery/pseuds/Flummery
Summary: This boat's a boat that's built for two.





	[Vid] Big Red Boat

**Author's Note:**

> Completed August 2004; premiered at Vividcon 2004.  
> Not remastered; the black at the beginning was standard at the time.

Or [right-click and download a copy](http://flummery.org/bigredboat/bigredboat_joa_flummery.divx) (40 MB, divx) 


End file.
